


Don't crush my beetle

by Nightshadow8765



Series: Of bugs and kittens [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, I swear it will have fluff, Identity Reveal, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marichat, adrienette - Freeform, dont let me drop this fix and not finish it okay, i couldn't sleep because of this, ladrien, there's some gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 05:08:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5444405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightshadow8765/pseuds/Nightshadow8765
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>((Sorry not sorry))</p>
<p>When Ladybug and Chat Noir are faced with real danger, things can unravel quickly. But things are not always as they seem....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is ghoul-phantomhive if anyone is interested.

Ladybug dodged the blade of the sword that swung at her. She couldn't get close enough to get the weapon with the akuma in it. 

“Distract him, Chat!” She called to her partner. He glanced at her and gave a quick nod, before teasing the man and making him focus on him. Ladybug called upon her lucky charm.

“What am I supposed to do with this?” She looked at the red bottle of hand soap covered in black dots that rested in her hands. She looked around the area, trying to see what she could use it with. She looked over at the man Chat was engaged in combat with. His sword had been corrupted when the man unfairly lost a match, and now he was running rampant with fury through the streets of Paris. 

Ladybug poured out the soap onto the ground, making a long, slippery strip.

“Hey! I bet there's no way that you could take me in a match!” She yelled over at the man. He turned towards her and laughed. “You? A girl? Beat me?” He ran at her with his sword poised to strike. Ladybug smirked as he slipped and fell on his face in the soapy trap she had made. The sword fell from his hand, and while he was struggling to try and get up Ladybug snatched the sword from the ground, and broke it in half over her knee. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Chat making his way over to her. She captured the akuma butterfly, then said goodbye to the cleansed white butterfly after she was done with it. 

Ladybug turned to look at Chat with a smile. “Good job. We did it” She went in for their signature fist bump after they defeated evil. She stopped mid-way and looked at him with a slight frown. Something was wrong.

“Chat?” She stepped closer to him.

“I..I messed up a little” Chat was covering his abdomen with his hands. His face was paler than usual and his body quivered.

“What do you-...” Ladybug’s eyes traveled down to his abdomen. No. She could clearly see red seeping through his black suit. Some was dripping onto the pavement of the alley they were standing in. She watched as his legs gave out and she was right there with him when he sunk to his knees. 

“No no no. You're fine. I-I'll call an ambulance”. Ladybug stammered, putting her hands over the wound and putting pressure on it. It was so deep, and his blood soaked through her outfit and onto her hands. 

“Don't cry, my Lady. You don't have to worry -ahhbout me”. Chat grit his teeth and sucked in a sharp breath. He reached a bloody hand up to caress her cheek, wiping away her tears with his thumb.

Ladybug realized that she didn't have a phone with her. “You're not allowed to die on me. Don't you dare. I can fix this”. She said. She took his hand off of her cheek and put it back on his abdomen. “Put pressure on it for me okay? I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere on me”. She tried to control her shaky voice. She rose from her knees and ran over to the empty soap bottle. ‘Please, oh please work’. She begged before tossing it up in the air. 

“Miraculous cleansing light!” She said, and watched as the destruction that the man had caused to the area had returned to its original state. She turned back to Chat and ran to him, dropping on the ground next to him.

“Don't leave me again” Chat said quietly, looking up at her.

“W-why didn't it work? Shit, I was supposed to fix everything!”. Ladybug shook as more tears poured from her eyes. She sobbed. “I can't do this without you! You can't leave me!” 

“It's okay. I know we’ll meet again my Lady”. Chat said softly, looking up at her. He took one of her hands in his and laced their fingers together.

“No this can't be happening. I need you”. Ladybug squeezed his hand hard. She didn't know how much longer she had with him.

“Can I make a request?”. Chat asked her.

“Yes. Anything”. Ladybug breathed.

“I want to see you. The real you. I love Ladybug, but I want to love whoever is under the mask as well”. Chat said, bringing their joined hands to his lips and kissing her bloodstained hand softly.

Ladybug hesitated for only a second, before nodding. “Yes. I can do that for you”. She said. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes then she reached up with her free hand to remove her earrings. When she opened her eyes again, Chat was staring at her.

“Marinette?” He blinked. “It's you”.

Marinette gave a shy nod, afraid that he was disappointed. She gasped as he leaned up on his elbow, and they were suddenly face to face. 

“Mari”. Chat whispered, looking into her big blue eyes. “It was you all along..” He breathed. His eyes flickered between her lips and her eyes. “C-can I kiss you?” He asked.

Marinette was blushing, but the blood and tears covering her face mostly hid it. She didn't respond, but instead very slowly pressed her lips against his. She closed her eyes as he pressed back. His lips were soft and he tasted vaguely like cherry. He gently worked her lips against his but pulled back after a bit. 

“Please don't cry..” Chat whispered, and kissed her quickly again. “I'm fine, Mari”.

“No you're not....”. Marinette choked out a sob. She ran her hand through his hair. “You're going to leave me and I..I...” She looked away.

“No, you don't get it. The cleansing light worked. All of the blood just stayed”. Chat sat up, and poked his abdomen to show her.

“...” Marinette glared at him. “Are you fucking kidding me?” She didn't think she had ever felt this angry. “You were FAKING IT?! You...you played with my emotions just so you could trick me and show you who I am?” She was hurt and furious at the same time.

“No! Well, I didn't mean to! It went further than I expected!” Chat exclaimed, trying to defend himself.

“You idiot! Was the kiss fake too?” Marinette clenched her fists together. She stood up, and put her earrings back in. She felt stronger as Ladybug. Marinette was too weak for this.

“No! My feelings for you are real!” Chat scrambled to get to his feet. He grabbed her wrist as she started to walk away from him.

Ladybug turned and smacked him hard across his face. “Don't. Touch. Me”. She hissed, yanking her hand away from him. “Don't try to talk to me for a while. I don't want to even see you if I don't have to”. 

Chat recoiled from her. He didn't try to stop her again. “I'm sorry”. He said

Ladybug didn't respond. She turned and used her YoYo to swing out of the alley and towards her home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat got your tongue?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tumblr is ghoul-phantomhive if anyone is interested.

“Are you okay, Marinette?” Ayla, her best friend, spoke quietly to her.

Marinette nodded sleepily. She was having trouble keeping her head up in class.

“M’ just tired”. She replied. Last night had been a nightmare. She had returned to her room, coming in through the hatch in the ceiling. As soon as she de-transformed, Tikki was at her side.

“Marinette! Are you alright? You've been shaking the whole way home!” The small kwami looked over her to check for any injuries of any sort.

“I don't know. I.....” Marinette’s eyes were glossy with tears that threatened to spill over. “Why would he do that, Tikki? I thought he was dying and....and then..he played a sick joke!” She paced around her room. Her emotions were very conflicted. She was so frustrated with Chat for being an idiot, both in battle and his stupid ‘joke’. She growled. “Not only did I reveal my identity, but he had the audacity to kiss me!”

“I'm not trying to protect him, but to be fair, you did kiss him first. But it was still wrong of him to do that to you, even if he got caught up in the moment and didn't mean to hurt you.” Tikki hugged her shoulder. “You're completely allowed to feel this way”. She reasurred her.

Marinette let out a heavy sigh. “Thank you, Tikki.” Her Kwami always seemed to know what to say. She reached to her shoulder and cupped Tikki in her hands. “You should get something to eat. I'm going to go shower”. She leaned forward and kissed the top of her head. She watched the Kwami flutter to her desk where she kept a stash of goodies.

 

The hot water of her shower soothed her sore body from the fight. She scrubbed at her hands with soap, feeling nauseous as she remembered Chat’s warm blood soaking through her suit and staining her hands. Anxiety filled her, and her scrubbing became more vicious.

After her father knocked on the door to tell her that she was using too much water, she stepped out and wrapped a towel around herself. Her hands and arms were raw from washing them, and she could see scratch marks from her nails. She changed into her pink pyjamas and returned to her room. She flopped down on her bed with a sigh, and Tikki decided to stay next to her for the night.

She fell asleep thinking of how soft his lips were.

.......

“Marinette, wake up”. Alya nudged her friend who had dozed off in class

“Hmmm?” Marinette mumbled, raising her head off of her desk.

“Wake up sleepy head. You slept through class”.

“Ah...crap”. Marinette sighed. “Can I copy your notes over lunch?” She yawned, stretching as she stood up and grabbed her bag. She was too busy chatting with Alya as they walked out of class to notice the blonde boy walking towards them.

“Hey um...Marinette?” Adrien sheepishly scratched the back of his neck., looking at the two girls. “I was wondering if uh, you'd like to have lunch with me”.

Marinette gawked at him. “I....we...I-I....ehehe...” She stuttered, staring at him with wide eyes and mentally cursing herself.

“She would love to!” Alya gave her a push in his direction. She winked at Marinette, and walked away before her friend could back out of it.

Marinette swore that she was going to drop dead from embarrassment as she stood in front of him. Adrien just grinned at her, and she couldn't help but feel that she recognized that smile. She didn't think things could get any worse (better), but he proved her wrong. He held out his hand, wanting her to take hold of it. She would have been a fool if she rejected him. She might never get a chance like this again. She swallowed hard, before nervously placing her hand in his.

“Where are we going?” She asked, doing her best to keep her voice steady and coherent. She tried to ignore the people staring at them as they walked out of the school, but her cheeks only grew deeper in color. She hoped to god that her hand wasn't sweaty.

Adrien bit his lip. “Just up ahead” he said to her. He looked nervous.

Marinette was confused as they turned the corner and he led her into an alley. “What...” She tensed up, suddenly not feeling safe with the boy of her dreams. She didn't want to believe that he could ever hurt anyone, but she had heard enough stories to know that her situation wasn't good.

Adrien turned to her and took a deep breath. “I-I needed to apologize. I'm an asshole”. He dropped her hand.

Marinette was thoroughly confused. Her eyebrows furrowed. “You didn't do anythi-” He interrupted her.

“Just...can you close your eyes for a minute? I promise it will make more sense after.”

Marinette hesitated, but then nodded. She knew she could protect herself if he tried anything. She shut her eyes. She heard him mutter something to himself, and suddenly a green light shone against her eyelids. He told her it was okay to open them, and she did.

Her breath caught in her throat as she stared at her feline partner in crime. “Y....you..”

Chat Noir cleared his throat. “I went home last night and I felt so terrible.....Shit, Mari, I forgot to reveal myself before you ran off. And I don't expect this to fix anything. You're probably mad at me and-”

_Smack_

Marinette slapped the blonde hard across the face. “You idiot!” She stared at his big beautiful green eyes. While he was stunned from the harsh slap she gave him, she shoved him against the alley wall. He tried to say an apology but he only managed to get out an ‘Mff-’ before her lips were against his. She pulled him down by the stupid bell around his neck so she didn't have to stand on her toes to reach him. It was an angry, inexperienced, teeth filled kiss.

Her inner Ladybug was channeling through her as she was staying in control. He was confused, but still kissed her back with just as much passion as she gave him. His arms gently circled around her waist, despite the roughness of the kiss. Marinette pulled away from him, breathing heavily. Tears rolled down her cheeks.

“Chat. Adrien. Don't you ever do that to me again” She breathed, resting her head against his chest.

“I'm so sorry. I made a terrible mistake. I _purr_ omise I'll never hurt you like that again”. Chat replied. Despite how angry she was, he was so relieved that she didn't completely reject him.

Marinette let out a puff against his chest. “Say another pun and I'll never kiss you again”

“Aw, why don't you like them? I think that they're _paw_ fect” Chat broke out into his signature grin.

Marinette groaned and pulled away from him. “I can't believe you”. She turned and started to walk from the dark alley.

Chat laughed. “I didn't mean it! Wait!”

Marinette rolled her eyes as she saw the green flash behind her. Before she stepped out of the darkness that had hid their encounter, he grabbed her by the wrist and spun her around to face him.

“Marinette. Ladybug.” Adrien whispered, setting a hand on her hip.

Marinette’s heart was beating wildly. Chat was so much easier to be confident around. She felt his breath against her face.

“I've told you before, but I need to say it again. I love you. All of you”. He mumbled. Marinette could vaguely smell the cherry on his lips. She didn't need to reply out loud. This time they met halfway, and she melted against him.

He was everything she had ever dreamed of. Both a friend and a lover. She knew that nothing would ever separate their bond as their lips danced together softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry this took forever! 
> 
> I have 2 more possible chapters planned. Both a sequel. One bad and one good. But we've learned that I'm not reliable so don't get your hopes up

**Author's Note:**

> *whispers* Adrien wears cherry chapstick. Pass it on.


End file.
